Robitic Love
by Gechset13
Summary: Zims dunkles Geheimnis wird gelüftet


Robotic Love (?)

Mal wieder observierte Dib Zims Basis und schaffte es sogar sich in die Basis zu schleichen.

Die Wächter-Wichtel schienen deaktiviert zu sein und so hatte Dib die Situation ausgenutzt und war eingebrochen.  
Langsam schlich er sich durch die Basis. Immer auf der Hut, dass man ihn nicht doch entdeckt.

Sein Weg führte ihn bis zu einem Lift, den er noch von früher kannte und dieser war unter einem Tisch versteckt. Er aktivierte diesen und ließ sich auf eine andere Ebene bringen.

Auch dort ging er langsam und gemächlich durch die Gänge. Er stockte, als er Zims Stimme vernahm. Hatte er ihn erkannt? Ihn bemerkt und würde ihn nun töten? Oder...etwas viel schlimmeres mit ihm machen.

Der Gedanke erschauderte ihn und er ging weiter den Geräuschen nach. Vor einer angelehnten Tür blieb er stehen.

Licht drang durch den Spalt und auch wurde das Geräusch immer lauter.  
„Mnnh...drück weiter in diese Richtung...jaa...gut", hörte er Zims Stimme. Er wunderte sich über den Tonfall des jungen Eroberers. Also stieß er vorsichtig die Tür weiter auf, sodass er hindurch sehen konnte.

Sein Körper erstarrte. Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit.

Ein Dib kniete hinter Zim und begrabschte ihn, so weit er es sehen konnte.

/Mein Roboter-Ich? Das hat Gaz doch zerstört...oder hat der kranke Kerl einen Neuen gebaut/, fragte sich der Teenager still.

„Gebieter. Hier?" Der Roboter-Dib drückte den Mittelfinger in Zims Hintern gegen die Bauchdecke.  
„JAH!...genau dort...massiere es und drück dann immer wieder drauf." Die Augen des Eroberers waren glasig und das Gesicht gerötet.

Rot war es nicht, wie Dib feststellte. Die Farbe ging eher ins bläuliche. Dies änderte nichts daran, dass das Bild sehr verstörend war. Er schluckte und rumpelte gegen die Tür, welche er dadurch öffnet.

„DU!" Zim stieß den Roboter weg und bedeckte sich. „Du widerlicher Erdling!"  
Dib wich zurück. Er hat den kleinen Roboter nicht bemerkt, der sich mit roten Augen nähert und ihn rasch niederschlug.

„Sehr gute Arbeit, GIR! Und jetzt schaff ihn in mein Gemach!" Seufzend schaute der Irke zu dem Nachbau des Erdlings. Er winkte ihn zu sich und deaktivierte ihn fürs erste. „Muss diese Nervensäge auch überall seinen großen Schädel reinstecken?" Fluchend zog er sich wieder an. Das würde ihm noch leidtun, dass er wieder geschnüffelt hat und sein kleines Geheimnis entdeckt hat.

Dib wachte auf, bewegungsunfähig und, was für ihn viel schlimmer war, ohne seine Kleidung und Brille. Er sah nur schemenhaft, wie jemand in das Zimmer kam und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Wieder wach", hörte er eine schadenfrohe Stimme neben sich.

Zim zog an den Fesseln und prüfte sie eingehend. Selbstgefällig nickend ging er um das Bett, begutachtete den Erdling von allen Seiten.

„Lass mich los, Zim! Das hier geht zu weit!"

„Warum bist du in meine Basis eingedrungen?!" Zims Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Noch dazu hast du Zim in dieser peinlichen Situation entdeckt!" Er holte aus und schlug Dib mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Die Wange des Menschen brannte, genauso wie die Wut in ihm. „Damit musst du rechnen, Abschaum! Aber warum hast du diesen Roboter als Spielzeug?"

„Das wirst du gleich am eigenen Leib erfahren, Stinkefleisch", antwortete der Eroberer und schlug mit der Rückhand abermals zu.

„Du wahnsinniger", presste der Unterlegene hervor. „Das kriegst du alles zurück und dann liegst du nackt auf einem Obduktions-Tisch! Und ich werde genüsslich dabei zu sehen, wie sie dich aufschneiden!"

„Zwing mich nicht dir weh zu tun für diese Frechheiten. Vergiss nicht: du bist in Zims Basis", antwortete der Irke spitz hinzu.

Das saß, denn der Jugendliche schwieg daraufhin. Dennoch bedachte er ihn mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Wag es nicht Zim so anzusehen!" Zims Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, eine Hand wanderte Dibs Körper entlang. „Es lässt dich nicht kalt, hm?" Seine Hand glitt weiter hinab.

„H-hör auf...bitte", flehte Dib leise, konnte seinen Atem kaum noch regulieren. Beschämt sah er zur Seite und stöhnte auf, als Zim das, noch schlaffe, Glied in die Hand nahm. „F-fass mich da nicht an."  
„Ooooch, ist Dibby etwa empfindlich an dieser Stelle?" Neckend umspielte er das Glied. „Wozu die Kopie, wenn ich jetzt das Original haben kann?"

„Was!?" Augenblicklich verlor Dib sein Schamgefühl und sah ihn entsetzt an. „O-Original haben? Was willst du von mir?"  
Der junge Eroberer antwortete nicht, sondern massierte ihn nur, was den Erdling stöhnen ließ.

„Gott...Zim...lass los!" Dib drückte sich gegen seine Fesseln, stöhnte lauter.

„Es gefällt dir." Zim grinste, löste die Hand von dem Glied und wanderte mit dieser zum Anus runter. Er beobachtete die Reaktion des gefesselten Jugendlichen, der sich weiter aufbäumte. Dann ließ er auch davon ab und setzt sich auf Dibs Schoß.

„Zim...lass mich gehen...bitte." Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, so gequält zu werden und schrie erschrocken auf, als Zim sich auf die Erektion setzte und diese in den Irken eindrang.

„Besorg's mir, Erdling. Das Original ist viel besser...so hart und warm", keuchte dieser leise. Dann fing er an sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Angestachelt von seiner eigenen Lust, ritt er seinen Gefangenen schneller und verlagerte sein Gewicht nach hinten, wodurch Dibs Glied gegen seinen wunderbaren Punkt stieß. „Oh Irk...jah!"  
Dib riss an den Fesseln um seine Handgelenke und stöhnte gepresst. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Schatten, welcher in der Tür stand.

„Gebieter", flüsterte die Gestalt. „Reiche ich nicht mehr?"

Zim hielt kurz inne und aktivierte mit einem kurzen Befehl das Licht im Zimmer. „Robo-Dib! Wer hat dich reaktiviert?!"

Der Angesprochene kam auf das Paar zu, begutachtete seinen Herrn und den Erdling unter ihm. „GIR war das", antwortete er, drückte Zim nach vorne und das so weit, dass er auf Dibs Brust lag.

„Ah...ich befehle dir an deinen Platz zurück zu kehren und zu warten!"

„Befehl verweigert", erklang die Stimme des Roboters, während er sich entkleidete.

Entsetzt beobachte Dib das Szenario. „Hast du ihm etwa ein Geschlecht gegeben?!"  
„...so was, wie ein Dildo...ja...", gab Zim beschämt zu. Er konnte sich vor Schreck nicht bewegen und schrie auf, als der Roboter ebenfalls in ihn eindrang. „NICHT! Ohh~...Dib." Er hielt sich an den Menschen fest, als der Roboter in ihn stieß.

Die Kopie hielt sich an den Hüften seines Herrn fest, beschleunigte die Bewegungen und das Original stieß von unten zu. Angetrieben von seiner eigenen Lust.

„Aufhören! Das ist ein Befehl!" Zim sabberte, sein Blick verschleierte sich und stöhnend gab er sich dem Akt hin. „E-es zerreißt mich...akzeptiere meinen...AHH...Befehl", stöhnte er hilflos aber willig.

Die Kopie antwortete nicht und gab auch sonst keine Geräusche von sich, als er unaufhörlich in ihn stieß und sogar noch beschleunigte.

„Oh man...Zim", stöhnte der Erdling leise. Seine Hüften fühlten sich taub an, da Zim sich gegen ihn presste. Mit einem letzten Stoß ergoss er sich in den jungen Eroberer, der völlig von Sinnen, vor Lust schrie, als er selbst auch kam.

Als der Roboter merkte, dass sein Herr und Meister keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab, zog er sich aus ihm zurück. „Bin nur da, um Euch zu beglücken", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer, um dem ersten Befehl folge zu leisten.

Nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, lag Dib unter dem Irken, der noch immer schnell und unkontrolliert atmete. „Runter von...mir", flüsterte er erschöpft.

Ebenfalls erschöpft rollt der Irke von ihm runter, bleibt neben ihm liegen. „Werde das...das Teil zerstören", jammerte er leise.

„Fein...aber mach mich vorher los...", maulte Dib und zog abermals an den Fesseln.

„Später." Zim schloss seine Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an. „Jetzt...braucht Zim Ruhe."

Der junge Mann glaubte sich verhört zu haben und vernahm daraufhin ein leises Schnurren. /Eingepennt?! Das glaub' ich doch jetzt nicht!/, dachte er entsetzt. Seltsamerweise war ihm nicht kalt, denn Zims Körper wärmte ihn auf eine angenehme Weise.

Stunden später wachte Dib wieder auf. Seine Fesseln waren gelöst und er lag eingehüllt in einer Decke. Auch fühlte er sich seltsam erfrischt.

„Hey", grüßte der Irke ihn verlegen.

„...hast mich ja befreit...und gewaschen?" Dib setzte sich auf und sah den jungen Eroberer eingehend an.

„S...schau mich nicht so an...mein Hintern tut weh...", jammerte Zim. Er ließ sich neben Dib auf den Bauch fallen.

„Geschieht dir recht!" Hektisch sah er sich um. „Wo sind meine Klamotten?"  
„Bleib da...bitte, Dibby."

„Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Dibby", wiederholte Zim verlegen.

Der junge Man verstand dann langsam, warum der junge Eroberer sich so verhielt. „Du bist in mich verliebt!"

„Nicht so laut. Ich kann sehr gut hören", knurrte Zim und drückte seinen Oberkörper leicht hoch. „Ja. Das tue ich! Na und? Was musst du auch so groß und...", er musterte den noch immer nackten Jugendlichen, „...und lecker werden?"

„Spinn nicht rum...", fauchte der Erdling und stand auf.

„Bleib da, verdammt!" Zim griff nach ihm und zog ihn auf das Bett zurück. „Verlass mich nicht, Dib. Ich wurde schon zu oft verlassen."

Der Angesprochene sah ihn fragend an, bedeckte seine Blöße mit der Bettdecke. „Wie meinst du das? Du hast doch deine ach so tollen Allegrößten."

„...nicht mehr...", gab Zim kleinlaut zu. „Vor einigen Wochen wollte ich Bericht erstatten und...die sagten mir, dass ich auf der Erde verrecken soll und haben die Verbindung gekappt...", jammerte der junge Eroberer. Er war den Tränen nahe und ließ seinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf.

Dib konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Sein Feind war schon fast 'menschlich' und er konnte weinen. Wie passte das zusammen? Zögerlich legte der Erdling eine Hand auf Zims Schulter.

Dieser zuckte unter der Berührung und schaute hoch zu ihm. „Dib...", kam es weinerlich von dem Irken. Dann fiel er ihm weinend in die Arme. „...verlass du mich nicht auch noch...bitte", flehte er.

Dib haderte mit sich und schloss ihn dann in seine Arme. „Nur, wenn du mich das nächste Mal fragst, bevor du mich reitest...", flüsterte er verlegen.

„N-nächstes Mal?" Hoffnungsvoll suchte Zim den Blickkontakt zu dem Erdling.

„Ja...aber gib mir Zeit mich an diese Situation zu gewöhnen. Und zerstöre diese abartige Kopie von mir!"

„Wenn das deine Bedingungen sind, damit du mir gehören kannst, geht Zim darauf ein." Grinsend küsste er ihn.

Für ihn war nun die neue Verbindung besiegelt.


End file.
